Love Evolution
by Hawk
Summary: Keitaro knew that coming with Kitsune to a party with her drinking buddies might be a bad idea, but that it could change his life to this degree, he didn't know.
1. One

Love Evolution R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson 

Summary: Keitaro knew that coming with Kitsune to a party with her drinking buddies might be a bad idea, but that it could change his life to this degree, he didn't know.

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Ai Yori Aoshi and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Mad Demented Ravings From The Insane One 

Muhahahahahaha! I finally, finally got my hands on books 10-13 of the Love Hina manga, I expect 14 to arrive shortly. :P

I read through part of book 10 at breakfast before I had to sod off to work and the possibilities for fun'n fiction were endless! Mutsumi's memory loss and the faux marriage to Keitaro in particular just screamed for attention, which is why I started writing on Shotlove Wedding. Ah well, I've already got about 400 fics in the works, so what's another four or five? ;) ( The 400 fic bit is no exaggeration either, there are 552 files in the story-folder on my hard drive right now 051004. And that's just on my stationary computer! Got a laptop, a PDA and a computer at work as well, all of which contain fics in the works... )

Anyways, this fic has nothing to do with those volumes. It's completely unrelated.

What? It does say 'Mad Demented Ravings' a couple of lines up, doesn't it? Exactly. So why were you expecting something that's actually related to this particular fic? ;)

Anyways, this is a Kei/Kit/Naru love triangle, for those of you that wish to know such things in advance. And for those of you that don't, well, you shouldn't have been reading the author notes in the first place. :D

Writer Shutting Up 

* * *

Chapter One:

"Neh, Keitaro. Aren't you pleased that I managed to persuade you to come with me for a night out?" Kitsune drawled, leaning forward across the table and thus offering Keitaro a splendid view at her cleavage in the process. He blushed profusely and felt familiar stirrings in his nose, but it seemed as if he wouldn't embarrass himself just yet, as no fountains of blood erupted. He really was getting better, perhaps all that time spent around the girls, as well as a long string of rather embarrassing accidents had finally managed to raise his tolerance level somewhat.

Well, it was either that or simply the alcohol dulling his reactions. One simply didn't accompany Kitsune to a party and remain sober, not for long. He knew he should have been suspicious when that damnable girl asked the guy handling the drinks to get Keitaro a tea, with a pleased smirk on her lips. He wasn't quite sure what or where Long Island was, but whatever people lived there had to be chronic alcoholics if that damnable drink was any sort of indicator of their regular drinking habits.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to do this every night, but it's a nice change of pace." Keitaro admitted, sipping from his beer. After downing two of those Long Island thingies, he'd switched to beer and didn't intend to let Kitsune order anything for him ever again. Though the 'tea' and the three beers he'd had after that had made him pleasantly plastered, dulling his sensibilities and near-constant worries, actually felt kinda nice. "You have some... Ahhh... Interesting friends." he ventured with a grin, looking over at one of Kitsune's drinking buddies whom he had seen her with as he entered the flat earlier in the evening, wandering into a party already in progress.

"Oh? Ah, well... That's Tina for you." Kitsune commented with a faint blush after looking over and spotting her friend hanging over the shoulder of another girl, laughing it up while fondling her chest. "Yo, Tina! C'mere, I want'ya t'meet Keitaro!" Kitsune hollered, waving at her foreign friend who made her way across the room, where she starting hanging on Kitsune's shoulder, though she settled for wrapping her arms around Kitsune's neck, rather then outright fondling her ample assets. "Keitaro, this is my good friend Foster Tina. Tina, this is my manager and pal Urashima Keitaro."

"Pleased t'meetcha, Kei." Tina offered, scrambling aside in order to offer a low bow, during which she exposed a cleavage that was just as impressive as Kitsune's had been, if not even more so. Keitaro would have to make further studies into the situation to be sure. A mental eyebrow went up at that line of thought, he wasn't supposed to think things like that, was he? He shook it off, he was a mite bit tipsy, Tina wasn't slugging him for being a pervert and oh, did he mention that he was a little tipsy?

"Nice to meet you too, Foster-san." Keitaro stated in return, bowing as well though he wondered about Tina offering a bow. Westerners usually did the hand-shake thing, didn't they?

"Foster-san? That sounds as if you're talking about my father. Tina, Kei. Tina." Tina insisted, strolling over to wrap an arm loosely around his shoulders, pulling him up against her. "I've heard a lot about you, Keitaro... Kitsune just can't stop talking about you." she purred into his ear and then started nuzzling her face against his cheek, causing him to develop a slight shiver. It was bad enough when Su did it, but having Tina rubbing herself up against him was tons worse!

Of course, he wasn't going to complain about it as long as Naru or Motoko didn't see it! It was a nice kind of worse.

"Oh, stop lying." Kitsune admonished her friend. "I do not talk about him all the time." she added, trying to suppress a furious blush.

"Nah, not all the time." Tina agreed. "Just most of the time." she continued unabashedly, then grinned and lowered her gaze. "Is it true that you're hung like a..." she began, but didn't get any further then that, before Kitsune almost seemed to teleport to Tina's side, putting one of her hands over Tina's mouth to silence whatever she had been about to inquire about.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Kitsune laughed nervously. "Tina! Shut up!" she hissed into the ear of her friend, trying to maintain the strained smile she was displaying to the world.

"Oh, live a little." Tina snorted as she removed the offending appendage. "He seems like a nice guy. Surely he wouldn't mind knowing that you've got the hots for him." Tina continued, slinking around Kitsune and leaning on her shoulder. This time, she did grab hold of Kitsune's breasts and started fondling them in a very absent manner as she continued to speak. She didn't even seem to be aware of what she was doing. Judging from the distressed look on Kitsune's face, she was however very well aware of it. "You don't mind, do you, Kei? Naw, thought not. All guys enjoy knowing that girls are interested in them." she declared without actually waiting for a response from Keitaro, while Kitsune struggled to retain her composure while being fondled and having her attraction revealed to a now very flustered Keitaro.

"How do you do it, Kei? How do you prevent yourself from succumbing to temptation when you know that every girl in the dorm has the hots for you?" Tina inquired, causing Kitsune to pale significantly and Keitaro to gasp in shock.

"What!" he demanded, then smiled sheepishly as the entire room turned to look at the hollering partygoer. "What!" he repeated in a somewhat more subdued volume. "Every girl has... For me! Impossible!" he hissed, the surprise momentarily penetrating the dazed alcoholic fog of his mental landscape.

"You weren't kidding about the low confidence, were you?" Tina snorted in Kitsune's ear. "No matter! I know the cure for that. See ya later, Kits." Tina said, then staggered over to Keitaro, grasping one of his arms and throwing it across her shoulders, holding it down with a firm handhold. "C'mere cutie. You an' me're gettin' outta these here public surroundin' fer a while." she announced, then dragged the stunned Keitaro towards the hallway, taking off to the opposite direction from the entrance.

Keitaro was still surprised that Kitsune knew somebody loaded enough to afford a flat this big. It had to be worth a fortune. But even as he now got to see more and more of it, as Tina dragged him off to a bedroom where she promptly pushed him down on top of a bed, he didn't really register it as he was still completely flabbergasted from the earlier revelation that the other tenants lusted after him.

Of course, this too faded into the background as he got yet another surprise as Tina joined him on the bed and he suddenly found himself lying down, his arms wrapped around the beautiful foreigner who was now kissing him passionately, as a stunned Kitsune stared at them from the doorway.

"Perhaps bringing him wasn't as good an idea as I originally thought." Kitsune muttered, then shivered as she came to a realization. "Naru is going to kill me..." she gasped, then blinked. "If... If she finds out..."

Neither of which either Tina or Keitaro noticed, as they were quite busy snogging on the bed like two people possessed. Which wasn't that far off the mark.

Keitaro was a seriously sexually frustrated individual who spent the better part of his spare time around women, often stumbling across them in various states of undress. He had zero privacy and his chances of seeking some sexual relief were severely limited to the very few times he had the building to himself. He hadn't had a girlfriend, ever, and he was a twenty-one year old virgin. A drunk twenty-one year old sexually frustrated virgin. Now when he had a beautiful, willing, sexy, eager, beautiful and oh, yeah, beautiful girl who didn't seem to mind his pervertedness in his arms, he wasn't about to pull away.

Or, at least not until his stunned, drunk and reeling mind caught up with what his body was currently doing.

Tina was in a similar situation, though it wasn't quite as bad for her. While she wasn't constantly surrounded by men, she did spend the greater part of her time around Kaoru and while she'd never admit it to anyone, she did have a rather serious crush on him. She had more privacy then Keitaro, so she did occasionally seek some sexual relief by parting the red sea and getting down with her naughty self. But still, she was nearing her twentieth year, was still a virgin, didn't get the relief she wanted nearly as often as she wanted and was ordinarily too damn shy to do anything even remotely resembling something like this.

But she too was too deeply submerged in her alcohol-induced haze and desire to help out the cute friend of a good friend that her mind hadn't quite caught on to what she was actually doing.

She had intended to give him a kiss and a talk, perhaps let him feel her up for a bit, but she had gotten derailed the moment their lips met and now found herself entirely lost in the moment. If he pressed the issue, she could find herself short one virginity before she even knew it!

"Tina! Keitaro!" Kitsune hissed at them, slamming the door shut behind her before she stalked up to the bed and dragged Tina back away from Keitaro by the scruff of her neck.

Both of them kept up the kissing motions for a few seconds, before they seemed to notice that something was amiss. Then both sets of eyes opened and thought processes were restarted.

With predictable results.

"Gahck!" Keitaro gasped, then his eyes rolled over in their sockets and twin fountains of blood erupted from his nostrils, before he lost consciousness.

"Gyu!" Tina exclaimed, then her eyes rolled over in their sockets and she blushed into a furious red, before she lost consciousness.

"Oh, man!" Kitsune exclaimed with a defeated groan, then dropped Tina, allowing her head to drop down right into Keitaro's lap. "Not both of you!" she continued, rubbed her temples and sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to think of what to do. While leaving these two where they were and returning to the party was more appealing then getting further involved in this mess, it would probably be better if she ensured that this matter got handled in a satisfactory way.

One never knew, while Naru was prone to blame Keitaro for just about everything, she might just come to blame Kitsune as well for this mess and Kitsune had no desire to be exposed to that. While Naru never got violent with her, like she did with Keitaro, Naru sulked, pouted and was generally very boring company when she was ticked off.

Unfortunately, no really good ideas for how to handle this mess came to mind. The only conclusion she managed to reach, was that it would be best to somehow insure that none of the other tenants at the Hinata Sou ever found out about this. Naru wasn't the only one who could get ticked off or otherwise upset at her, if they found out about this party and what had happened during it.

"MMmmmyeah, do it to me like that, Tina-chan..." Keitaro moaned, causing Kitsune to snap him out of his snoozing state by applying the palm of her right hand against his cheek, spiced up with a fair bit of momentum.

Slap+

"Ow!" Keitaro exclaimed as he emerged into the land of the conscious once again. "Ow!" he whimpered in a lower voice, as the stinging cheek struck him like a mallet to the face. He looked around and blinked, where had he woken up now?

Keitaro quite often found himself waking up in unfamiliar surroundings, but they usually weren't this nice. He was lying on something very comfortable, there were no holes in the roof above him and except for his cheek, he didn't really hurt anywhere. That was a first for him.

"You awake now?" Kitsune inquired, appearing in his field of vision.

"Morning, Kitsune." Keitaro mumbled, rubbing his head. "Kitsune? What... Who... Where am I?" he asked, then the reality of the situation struck him like a Naru-punch to the head, as recollection of past events returned to him. "Ah!" he exclaimed and bolted into a sitting position, nearly colliding with Kitsune whom just barely managed to pull back before she received a head-butt from the manager of Hinata Sou.

"Mmmm, Kaoru..."

"Heh?" emerged from Keitaro's mouth, then he glanced down and spotted Tina lying across his legs, with her head nuzzling against his groin. "Ah!" he repeated, putting a few fingers on a trembling right hand against his lips, before shaking his head in denial. "I'm a dead man." he murmured.

"I see you understand the gravity of the situation." Kitsune commented. "You can never tell Naru. Not ever. You understand that, don't you?"

"It really happened? A pretty girl kissed me? Of her own accord?" Keitaro mumbled, as he dazedly stared at Tina.

"I'm guessing it was more frustration and strong drink that caused her to do it, rather then any strong feelings for you." Kitsune sighed as she considered Tina and her situation, her inability to confess her feelings for Kaoru. "So don't get your hopes up on finally landing yourself a girlfriend here, okay?"

"I wasn't... Okay." Keitaro agreed, slumping a little bit.

"Though it might solve a few problems if that were the case. Naru would only have herself to blame if she let you slip through her hands, the kissing would be all right and Tina wouldn't be moping over..." Kitsune rambled on, then blinked. She knew that it was her own frustration at the situation talking, but perhaps her frustration did have a point. Keitaro's and Naru's odd on/off relationship was causing a lot of problems, Naru would be to blame if he found someone else and if he did, she didn't have a right to complain about him getting a little lip-action with his girlfriend.

Kitsune didn't really believe Naru had that right now either, but Naru wouldn't see it like that. But with a girlfriend, perhaps even she would realize that she had no reason to ream him out. Problem was, Tina wouldn't agree to something like that. Not while she was sober at any rate. She loved Kaoru. On the other hand, there was someone else available, wasn't there?

Keitaro wasn't such a bad catch, now was he? Sure, there was a lot of room for improvement, but he had potential. He was aiming for Todai, Seta was his mentor and he was sort of cute, very kind and easily controlled. In a few years, he would probably be a very eligible bachelor. Archaeologist, some of the boyish charm replaced with more manly appeal and a nice steady salary. Yes, he'd be quite the catch then.

And she didn't think it'd be all bad to land him now. In fact, that would allow her to have a direct hand in his development, giving her a chance to make him turn out more to her own liking.

And he was cute.

She'd made a few half-hearted attempts on his heart before, but never really gotten into the game for fear of angering Naru, for fear of betraying her friend. Despite the fact that she really, truly, honestly liked Keitaro very much. But Naru was always complaining about Keitaro, always belittling him. And now she was going to be angry either way.

Perhaps...

"Keitaro. What do you think about me?" Kitsune inquired, before she lost her courage and chickened out.

"Huh? What? This isn't the time for that." Keitaro mumbled while blushing furiously.

"If you had a girlfriend, Naru won't be able to complain about what just happened here. And I'm willing to take on that position." Kitsune ventured with a sultry smile on her lips.

"She won't find out!" Keitaro cried out.

"I wouldn't worry if it had happened to any other guy. But you... Keitaro, you don't have a poker face. Not the slightest hint of one. She'll know something is up and I know you, you won't be able to shut up or lie about it. She'll get mad, things will be disrupted, the mood at the Hinata Sou will be bad and you'll most likely receive some extra Naru-punches over the next couple of weeks." Kitsune stated. "I don't really think she has a reason to be upset, seeing as how the two of you aren't together. But she won't see it like that. She'll get mad." she continued, then grinned. "But if you had a girlfriend, even Naru will realize that she doesn't have any right to complain about your actions."

"But, won't she be even madder if I suddenly show up with a girlfriend. With you as a girlfriend?" Keitaro objected.

"It's all in the setup." Kitsune drawled. "Oh, she'll be mad and disappointed, there's no avoiding that. But, it's also a perfect opportunity for you. By making her face what she's missing out on, making her realize that you can and will turn elsewhere if she doesn't shape up, you'll be all set once we 'break up'. She'll be all over you like a pack of wolves on a two-legged lamb."

"So, it wouldn't be for real? Just for pretend?" Keitaro asked.

"I've told you before, Keitaro. I like you. If you want a girlfriend and a real relationship, I'm your girl. If you want a way to get Naru off your back and improve your chances with her down the line, I'm willing to be your girl for now." Kitsune revealed, then sighed. "If you want pretend, we'll pretend." she announced, then smirked. "If you want to get your hands on these babies on a regular basis, we'll go steady and see how that works out." she offered, putting her hands on her breasts. "It's up to you."

Had Keitaro been sober, the answer he gave most likely wouldn't have been anything even remotely resembling the one he gave Kitsune now.

The End! ( For now... )


	2. Two

Love Evolution R  
Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson

Summary: Keitaro knew that coming with Kitsune to a party with her drinking buddies might be a bad idea, but that it could change his life to this degree, he didn't know.

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Hinata Sou, Ai Yori Aoshi and whatnot are not mine, though I certainly wish they were. The story is mine though, all mine. This story deals with some very unpleasant things. If this disturbs you, don't read.  
If the layout looks screwy or symbols seems to be missing, you're probably reading the quickedit-mangled version of this fic on ff dot net, if it grates on your nerves too much, read it on hawksgalaxy dot com or something.

Feedback/Flames: Yes, please. Both of them are equally fun to read, although I must admit that I greatly prefer the first variety. :)  
I can be found on ICQ as 21771860, MSN Messenger/E-mail as iamhawk at yahoo dot com, though not very frequently as real life lately interferes with my online existance more then I'd like. More stories are available at my nifty lil' site at hawksgalaxy dot com or by clicking on my handle up above.

"speech"  
emphasis/shouts/Kindred Domination/post-hypnotic triggers  
/thoughts/  
/telepathy/  
translation  
+soundeffect/radio/telephone conversation/TV+

Previously, on 'Love Evolution'

"She won't find out!" Keitaro cried out.

"I wouldn't worry if it had happened to any other guy. But you... Keitaro, you don't have a poker face. Not the slightest hint of one. She'll know something is up and I know you, you won't be able to shut up or lie about it. She'll get mad, things will be disrupted, the mood at the Hinata Sou will be bad and you'll most likely receive some extra Naru-punches over the next couple of weeks." Kitsune stated. "I don't really think she has a reason to be upset, seeing as how the two of you aren't together. But she won't see it like that. She'll get mad." she continued, then grinned. "But if you had a girlfriend, even Naru will realize that she doesn't have any right to complain about your actions."

"But, won't she be even madder if I suddenly show up with a girlfriend. With you as a girlfriend?" Keitaro objected.

"It's all in the setup." Kitsune drawled. "Oh, she'll be mad and disappointed, there's no avoiding that. But, it's also a perfect opportunity for you. By making her face what she's missing out on, making her realize that you can and will turn elsewhere if she doesn't shape up, you'll be all set once we 'break up'. She'll be all over you like a pack of wolves on a two-legged lamb."

"So, it wouldn't be for real? Just for pretend?" Keitaro asked.

"I've told you before, Keitaro. I like you. If you want a girlfriend and a real relationship, I'm your girl. If you want a way to get Naru off your back and improve your chances with her down the line, I'm willing to be your girl for now." Kitsune revealed, then sighed. "If you want pretend, we'll pretend." she announced, then smirked. "If you want to get your hands on these babies on a regular basis, we'll go steady and see how that works out." she offered, putting her hands on her breasts. "It's up to you."

Had Keitaro been sober, the answer he gave most likely wouldn't have been anything even remotely resembling the one he gave Kitsune now.

Roll credits

* * *

Chapter Two:

+Ring+

"Hello, hello. Hinata Sou, Narusegawa speaking." Naru said into her phone.

+Nnnnaaaaaaruh.+ came a slurred drawl over the phone.

"Yes, Kitsune?" Naru sighed. She was used to these kind of late-night phone calls by now, even if Kitsune had gotten a bit better lately. Since Keitaro arrived, actually.

She shook her head. Her thoughts turned all too easily towards Keitaro these days, even now when he wasn't even in the building, she found herself thinking about him at the drop of a hat.

+Naaaaaruh, why aren't ya here? I'm 'aving a blast!+ Kitsune slurred. +C'mon, get ovah heah! Don't beh a party-poohper!+

"Some of us have to study, Kitsune." Naru admonished her friend.

+Bhoooooorin'.+ Kitsune snorted. +Even Keitaro real-rell-ralliz-re... Understood. That ya can't study all theh tham.+

"And you never considered that perhaps that's why he's a third-year Ronin?" Naru countered.

+Pfah.+ Kitsune snorted. +Yer no fun.+

"Speaking of the Ronin, he's not up to his usual perverted antics, is he?" Naru demanded.

+Naw, he's drinking beer and talking with one of my drinkin' buddies.+ Kitsune declared. +Can't stop thinkin' about him, huh? Ya likes him, dontcha?+

"I most certainly do not!" Naru replied indignantly.

+Ahw, c'mon, Naru. Fess uhp. Y'like him, yeah? He's your bhoooooooooooy-friend and ya wants to kiss him all the time!+ Kitsune retorted.

"No. I don't. He's a stupid pervert." Naru announced.

+Stoopid pehfvert? Feh. I think y'do like him! Ya wants him to be your bhoooyfriend!+ Kitsune drawled.

"No!" Naru protested. "No sane woman would!" she added for good measure.

+But whuttif somebody does, then what'll ya do?+ Kitsune slurred.

"Feel sad for the poor sap who's foolish enough to fall for his deceptions." Naru replied.

+Are ya sure? Are ya really sure that's how ya feel?+ Kitsune asked.

"Of course." Naru assured her drunken friend.

+So if he finds someone else, all ya'll do is say good riddance and that's that?+ Kitsune said, then laughed. +I don't think so. I think ya do want him. Baaaaadly.+

"I don't!" Naru shouted. "If by some trick of fate he stumbles across somebody who'd actually take him, I will say good riddance and be grateful that he's out of my hair!"

+Good. Because I like him. He's cuuuute.+ Kitsune said.

"You're drunk, Kitsune." Naru sighed. "You're delirious."

+I like him. You've even heard me say it when I'm sober.+ Kitsune stated. +You don't want him. I do. You said you wouldn't mind if he got himself a girlfriend. I want to be his girlfriend. Now I'll ask you again. Are you sure that you don't want him?+

"I don't want him." Naru repeated, but started feeling a bit leery of the conversation. Kitsune sounded more and more sober by the sentence and Naru felt a heavy pressure settling over her chest. Was her drunken friend actually serious? Naru had heard Kitsune confess her attraction to Keitaro and Naru had seen the signs on occasion that she was attracted to the Ronin, unlikely as it seemed.

+I'm going to take a shot at him, then.+ Kitsune declared. +Remember, you didn't want him. If I succeed, you've only got yourself to blame.+

"Kitsune! You can't be serious." Naru gasped.

+I'm serious. I let go of Seta for you and you never even made a move on him. I loved him too, Naru. But I let him go, since you told me that you liked him before I told you. I did that for you. But you never confessed to him, never did anything about it. Never again, Naru.+ Kitsune revealed, leaving Naru stunned, shocked and devastated. She'd never known, she had wondered at the time, but put it out of her mind since Kitsune never said anything. But now she knew.

+This time, you denied it. I know that you're probably lying even to yourself. But I'm not going to just step aside again, only to see you never take the chances I give you. This time, I'm going to enter the running.+ Kitsune continued. +I like him, Naru. I'm not going to lie to you. I like him. And I'm not going to let this opportunity slide through my fingers, like you did with Seta and now again with Keitaro.+

"Kitsune..." Naru whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard the pain in her friends voice, understood the pain she had caused Kitsune when they were younger.

+Last chance, Naru. Speak now, or forever hold your peace.+ Kitsune stated.

"Kitsune... I... I'm not... I'm sorry, Kitsune." Naru spoke up, then released a sob. "I'm... Go ahead, Kitsune. May the best woman win." she sniffed, then hung up. "Oh, Kitsune... I'm sorry..." she sniffled, then curled up on the floor, hugging herself.

* * *

"What... What did she say?" Keitaro inquired, once he was allowed back into the room. He had heard Kitsune's muted voice through the door, but not what she said. It must have been quite the conversation though, as he could see signs of Kitsune having cried since last he saw her.

"She told me to go for it." Kitsune said and sauntered up to Keitaro, pressing herself up against him, no sign whatsoever of her earlier distress in her behaviour, though there was still a hint of redness around the eyes. "So... How do you want to do this?" she purred, rubbing her torso against him. "Do you feel my babies, Keitaro? Do you like it? Would you like to get to see them, fondle them, suckle them and have them pressed up against your bare chest?"

Keitaro's eyes rolled around in their sockets, his expression was a blend between utter panic and stunned joy.

"I'm not Naru, Keitaro. I won't hit you. I might hit your wallet from time to time, but never you..." she drawled. "Would it really be so bad, to be my boyfriend?" she asked, then slid her hands up his back and entangled her hands in his hair. "Would it really be so bad to do..." she purred, then placed a string of feather-light kisses on his neck, moving up to his jaw, before she stopped just a hairs-width away from his lips. "This..." she said, then moved in and kissed him, opening her mouth slightly and darting her tongue out against his lips rather tentatively, causing him to open his mouth in a wordless invitation. She didn't take it, but pulled away half an inch. "With me? Repeatedly?" she finished, then moved in for another kiss.

Kitsune smiled against his lips, as her tongue darted out again and his lips parted before it. Keitaro truly was easily manipulated, though she realized that she would have to fight an uphill fight for a while. But for the moment, he seemed agreeable enough to her suggestion. But she knew that once he'd sobered up and her boobs were no longer pressed up against him, he'd probably balk and struggle against her notions. That was why she had to be aggressive now and get him waist-deep in the middle of it. That way, she could use his cooperation now against him further down the line.

/Oh yes, he's very agreeable right now./ Kitsune reflected, as she felt his hands move up around her, one caressing up and down her spine and the other wrapping itself around the back of her head.

"Way to go, Kits!"

/Hmmmm?/ Kitsune pondered, deepening the kiss with a moan of approval, as Keitaro's roaming hand brushed against her butt. /Did I just hear something?/

"Kei-kun, Kei-kun, Kei-kun. Ki-chan, Ki-chan, Ki-chan."

/Okay, I definitively heard someth... Tina!/ Kitsune thought, then tore herself away from Keitaro with a furious blush lending some colour to her face.

"Tina! You're awake!" she exclaimed, staring at her friend who was now sitting upright beside them and studying the current turn of events with a smirk on her face, cheering them on. "When did you..."

"Somewhere around 'Because I like him. He's cute.' during your telephone call." Tina replied with a smirk. "I knew it! I knew that you had the hots for him!"

"It's not..." Kitsune started the denial, mostly due to force of habit, but she stopped as she realized that she no longer had to deny anything. "Well, I guess it kinda is like that." she mumbled, faintly embarrassed despite herself.

"Yes!" Tina cheered, then crawled over to the two, wrapping one arm around each of their necks. "I'm so happy for you two. I hope you don't mind that I sampled him first, eh?" Tina said, winking at Kitsune. "And Keitaro. Ki-chan is my friend. Hurt her and I hurt you. Got it?" she added, directing a stern glare at Keitaro.

"Got it!" Keitaro exclaimed, swallowing nervously under the foreigner's scrutiny.

"Excellent. Then I'm off to rejoin the party. You two have fun, y'hear?" Tina announced, then unsteadily strolled out, closing the door behind her.

"Now... Where were we?" Kitsune drawled, then slid up against Keitaro again.

* * *

Narusegawa Naru was one unhappy camper at the moment, striding back and forth across the living room, a cup of cooling tea forgotten on the table. She kept telling herself that Kitsune was just up to her usual tricks, that she hadn't been really serious about going for Keitaro, but it was getting progressively harder to do so.

Kitsune had sounded unusually emotional when she called. Naru had shifted between belief and disbelief ever since that phone call. One moment, she believed everything she had been told. The other, she remembered Kitsune's usual behaviour and thought better of it. Then the cycle repeated itself.

"Mou!" Naru nearly snarled, stomping her right foot on the ground, then doing the same with her left, for good measure.

What was going on? Was Kitsune serious or was she kidding?

/"I'm serious. I let go of Seta for you and you never even made a move on him. I loved him too, Naru."/

What Kitsune had said echoed through Naru's mind.

/"I did that for you. But you never confessed to him, never did anything about it."/ she said. /"Never again, Naru."/ she'd got out and Naru had heard the pain behind what Kitsune said. They were best friends and Naru had allowed her to go through all that pain and misery, without even knowing/What sort of friend am I?/ Naru wondered. /"I like him, Naru. I'm not going to lie to you. I like him."/ Kitsune had admitted that.

Naru had never been able to do that. Not with Seta. Not with Keitaro.

Was she even capable of loving someone? She would like to think that she was. She loved her family, did she not? She loved her adopted sister, did she not? So why was she having such problems admitting to 'liking' Seta and Keitaro?

Her crush on Seta was over now.

At least, she thought it was.

But Keitaro...

"I do not like that pervert." Naru said to herself.

That came easily enough.

"I l... I li... I like K... I like K... I like the p... I l..." she tried, but found herself unable to complete the sentence.

What the hell was wrong with her?

/"Last chance, Naru. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."/

That sounded an awful lot like what they said in movies at weddings. Was Kitsune thinking about marriage? About marrying the pervert?

She had told Kitsune to go for it. But did she really mean it/Did I really mean it?/ she wondered.

No. Not really. That was the conclusion she came to.

But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to tell Kitsune that. While she realized that what she had said was in conflict with what she really wanted, she also realized that she couldn't bring herself to prevent Kitsune from doing anything. No matter what else, Kitsune had been right about one thing. She hadn't done anything about Seta and had so far done nothing about Keitaro. Could she really allow her own selfish wants and emotional hang-ups get in the way of two peoples possible happiness?

If she kept on as she had, Kitsune would be denied the chance to get together with Keitaro. All three of them would be without a significant other in their life, a significant other who might very well bring some joy into their life. As it was, three people were miserable. If she stepped aside and allowed Kitsune to work her charms on Keitaro, perhaps that number would be reduced to one.

Naru herself.

Kitsune deserved someone to love, to hold. Someone who would respect her, love her and treat her like she deserved. She hadn't had anyone for a while now, having been badly burned in the past. Kitsune always fell like a ton of bricks wearing blindfolds, completely blinding her to the flaws and errors of those she fell for. She was forgiving in the extreme, allowing herself to be used and abused until even she realized that the one she was with, wasn't good for her. Then she would break up with the guy in question, then spend the following weeks moping, drinking and suffering through endless guilt-trips.

She wasn't all that certain that Keitaro deserved someone like Kitsune. But even Naru had to admit that he was a good person. He wouldn't treat Kitsune like crap, wouldn't cheat on her and wouldn't hit her. Even she realized that Keitaro was far too kind, far too much of a goody-two-shoes to act in that manner. Even if Keitaro wasn't Kitsune's Mr Right, he might very well be her Mr Right Now. He would be good for Kitsune, give her a chance to see that not all men were lying cheating abusive bastards.

Perhaps it wouldn't last. Perhaps it would last. Naru didn't know. But it might do Kitsune some good. Heck, it might even do Keitaro some good.

As opposed to her, who couldn't even admit that she might like him and would be no good for anyone until she got over her problems.

She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and slumped down onto the couch, looking listlessly at the wall in front of her.

And the door in that wall.

The closed door.

The closed door which Kitsune and Keitaro had yet to pass through.

She glanced down at her wristwatch, frowning at it. It was half past two in the morning. Where the hell were they? What were they doing?

* * *

Kitsune melted under Keitaro's clumsy ministrations. While she'd certainly been in similar situations before with those who were infinitely more skilled then Keitaro, there had always been something... Off, about the entire experience. She'd never felt like this before. Never!

Oh, it had been pleasant, to be sure. Enjoyable, even.

But never like this.

His hands burned like fire wherever they touched her, a pleasant slow burn that made the rest of her entire body tingle with anticipation of being touched by him. She arched into his hands, her mouth hungrily devoured every piece of him she could get her lips on and her thoughts were muddled beyond belief.

She would have laughed out loud, had she not been otherwise occupied.

Of all the men she could have imagined being able to do this to her, to reduce her to a trembling mass of eager nerve-endings awaiting pleasure, Keitaro would have been pretty far down the list.

Both of them were still clothed, for crying out loud! She had yanked her blouse out of the skirt she wore, so her midriff was bared. The buttons on his shirt had come undone, but other then that, they were still fully clothed. His right hand had slid underneath her blouse to caress her back and she could feel the tantalising hint of flesh to flesh contact where her bare midriff came up against his unveiled chest and stomach, but other then that, only the area above their necks was exposed to skin-to-skin contact.

She would have taken things further by now or else put a stop to things entirely, but found herself unable to do so. She was enjoying this far too much to put an end to it, or risk breaking the magic of the moment by deepening the encounter. She had no idea of how long they had been huddled up like this, she writhing underneath the comforting weight of his body, as they traded spit and sprinkled one another with sensual kisses everyplace they could access from their position.

Kitsune felt a sudden chill, as Keitaro's left hand took her right and entangled their fingers, rendering her unable to move it. But the chill passed quickly enough, despite earlier bad experiences with being held down. But even though she was pinned beneath him and one of her hands was caught, she found no hints of panic or danger within herself.

What faint scraps of her mental awareness that remained in the sensual alcoholic haze, concluded that it was because she trusted Keitaro.

He wouldn't take this any further then she wanted to take it. He wouldn't force her into something she didn't want or wasn't ready for. He would never hurt her. It just wasn't in his nature to do so. If it had, he would have started fighting back against the constant abuse he suffered through, instead of just accepting it as he had. But even in those situations where he must have believed himself to be treated unfairly, he never tried to physically prevent himself from receiving his 'just punishment'. He protested verbally, but never really did anything but voice a protest, try to run away or unsuccessfully attempt to give his point of view.

That was more then enough to convince even the skittish Kitsune that Keitaro would never attempt to physically harm her, restrain her or force her into something she didn't want.

Emotional hurt was a little trickier, but Keitaro was without a doubt the most kind-hearted individual she had ever come across with the sole possible exception of Mutsumi. If it was within his power to see to it that she didn't get emotionally hurt, he would prevent it. She did know that he still had powerful feelings for Naru and that this would most likely cause some problems, problems that might be the cause of emotional hurt. But she knew that Naru would be a problem from the moment she decided to get involved. Not that it would cause it to hurt less, but at least it was a problem she was aware of, would be looking out for and could prepare herself for.

"UUuuuhn." she groaned against his neck, as his rowing right hand moved around from her back to the front, sliding past just underneath her bosom. His hand had only been in contact with the lower part of her left breast for a split second, but that had been enough to illicit a powerful reaction from her. /Oh god, what will it feel like once he finally gets around to touching.../ "OOOhhhh..." she moaned as Keitaro grew bolder, this time actually sliding his hand across her left breast.

/Bad. Bad. Bad. Loss of control. I'm not the one in control any longer./ Kitsune's subconscious screamed, but her body hastily overrode any objections her mind might have had. It just felt too damn good to put a stop to anything.

She trusted Keitaro. She might not have seriously considered going all the way before they started, but now it felt like an all-too-possible outcome. One that she found herself agreeable to go through with. If he wanted to do the naked pretzel, she'd go along with it, enthusiastically so even.

For a brief moment, she cursed her submissive nature. She fought so hard against it in her every-day life, struggling to be the one in control, but knew that she was all too weak once the push came to shove in situations like these. She found it all too easy to just surrender control to the one she was with, which had caused a fair amount of dreadful crash and burns in the past.

But she trusted Keitaro.

He wasn't like those other men.

She felt safe. She felt... Loved. She felt ready.

Decision made, she used her free hand to unbutton the rest of the buttons on her blouse.

* * *

And now I thought we'd look into the daily life of one Maehara Shinobu, follow her through one of the days in her life. We'll get to see how...

What?

You want me to go back to Kitsune and Keitaro?

Perverts.

I myself am very curious to see Shinobu go through a calm, relaxing day in school, tackling all the challenges that a young teenager faces when...

Huh, you still want me to go back to Kitsune and Keitaro?

Aren't you the least bit curious to follow Shinobu through math and...

Well, tough luck fellow dirty minded boys, girls, men, women, geezers, geezettes and whatever else I might have forgotten. What with ff dot nets current policy on NC-17 rated material, I'm not going to give you perverts what you want.

At least not here, though I might just change my 'Lemons of Blood'-project from merely lemons from situations in 'Tears of Blood', to a 'Lemons of Love'-project and include lemons from all my Love Hina fics. The notion does have some appeal to a major-league deviant like myself, but I wouldn't expect to see it hit the shelves on hawksgalaxy dot com anytime soon, what with RL giving me heck at the moment.

- Hawk AKA Takamura-San AKA Lord Of Perverts AKA Dirty Rotten Cliffhanging Bastard Who Deserves To Be Strung Up And Skinned Alive And Roasted Over An Open Flame And Have His Nails Pulled Out One By One And Have His Eyes Poked Out With A Rusty Nail And Have His Balls Ripped Off One At A Time

The End! ( For now... )


End file.
